A reviving apparatus of a pipeline is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,073,687. The apparatus supplies rotational gas flow suspended with sand through the pipeline for cleaning of the pipeline. The apparatus has a device for making rotational gas flow using many pipes, therefore the device is a complicated structure and a large rotational gas flow cannot be obtained. A lining method of a pipe is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,132. In the method, epoxy resin paint is supplied by a rapid air stream, but the air stream is not a rotational air flow, therefore the lining is not perfect.